


Curly Boy At The Library

by harryskittenears



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Libraries & Librarians, M/M, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryskittenears/pseuds/harryskittenears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Excuse me?" A voice said, interrupting his thoughts. Louis looked up and saw Harry staring at him, his mossy green eyes blinking in way that Louis found extremely adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curly Boy At The Library

Louis blushed hotly as the curly haired boy walked into the library. He waved to Louis like he did everyday and as usual Louis did a little awkward wave in return. His name was Harry everyone knew that. He'd moved here fours ago and instantly became popular, about a year ago he came out as gay, but everyone still loves him. If anyone knew Louis was gay, he'd get a beating and have to endure shouts of abuse. But because Harry was, Harry. No one cared. 

"Excuse me?" A voice said, interrupting his thoughts. Louis looked up and saw Harry staring at him, his mossy green eyes blinking in way that Louis found extremely adorable. 

"You're good at math, yeah?" He asked. Louis shakily nodded, his nervousness apparent. Harry smiled, his dimples showing. "Do you think you could help me?" Louis nodded again. 

Harry brought over his books and text book and sat down in the empty chair next to him. Louis nearly had a seizure. Harry was sitting next to him. Harry fucking Styles was talking to him. Louis was trying so hard not to get turned on right now. 

"I don't know what any of this means." He said pointing at several questions. 

Louis was a good teacher, explaining it all to Harry as he carefully listened, chewing on his bottom lip. When Harry had finished his homework he turned and smiled at Louis. 

"Thanks, sorry it took so long." He said looking a bit guilty for keeping Louis so long. Louis raised his hands in defense "No, no. it's fine." He said in a hurry. 

Harry looked at him for a second taking in his hurried expressions and nervous glances. He suddenly started laughing, he threw his head back and laughed out loudly. 

"Louis, you're really cute you know?" He said. Taken aback Louis' frosty blue eyes widened. 

"What?" He nearly shouted. Harry laughed again. He stood up, his lanky frame towering over Louis. Harry reached out and ruffled his hair. 

"See you next time Louis." He said and with that he was nearly out the door. Before he pushed the door open he turned and smiled at Louis. 

"Maybe you can help me again next week, Darling." He called and blew a quick kiss in Louis direction. Louis blushed and did the same little awkward wave he did earlier when Harry first came in.


End file.
